


Damned Redheads

by Wordsyoucantaste



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Roy's got a little crush on Wally, Them Red Heads though, Wally/Roy, it's really tame though, some sexual content, that's all it is really, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsyoucantaste/pseuds/Wordsyoucantaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy realizes he shares Dick Grayson's love for redheads. And really, Wally couldn't agree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> ages aren't mentioned, but this was written with the intent of all characters being teenagers to an extent. Age up or down as you will. Really mild lemon, Roy and Wally can't help but agree that red heads simply are the best.

Roy swore he wouldn't be blamed for this one. Oh no, he wasn't the one who decided it would be  _fun_ to give a small group of underaged teens a few  _handles_ of liquor. Nor was he going to take the fall for that horrific idea of spinning an old half full bottle of cheap rum until it landed on someone, inducing a drunken make out session. Nope, not his idea one bit.

But all the same, it didn't stop his breath hitching in his throat when the bottle that Artemis spun landed on him. He tried not to blush, not when she crawled over, wreaking of Jack Daniels and  _tasting_   _like it too_ he thought when her tongue slipped into his mouth with far too much confidence than he was initially willing to credit her with. Then again, it seemed everyone that was here was a bit more brave than usual. At least, that's when he thought when he saw Super Boy sloppily kiss a very confused Robin who seemed not  _at all_ interested, but his alcohol flushed cheeks were enough to make his body respond anyway. It earned him more embaressment as everyone laughed at him.

The game continued for a while, then began to die down. Roy did nothing but pray for it to end, considering himself lucky that he had yet to find himself in a majorly compromising position so far. Especially when it was his turn to spin and most of the players had left, leaving his odd two to three of landing on a female. Not that he had a problem kissing men, no he'd never admit save to those who knew him best, but he loved looking at a good looking boy as much as he was fond of beautiful women. But considering his male options were the Clone and a very  _very_ intoxicated speedster who had taken the liberty of nearly polishing off a bottle of vodka.  _Cheap vodka_ Roy noted the bottle in Wally's hand. His other more attractive options consisted of that chick who spoke backwards (who clearly had a thing for Robin), a nearly passed out Artemis (who didn't count because, well, he wasn't about to kiss a very drunk girl who was falling asleep - the alcohol was one thing, prior conesnt was given when she signed up, but knocked out meant she had enough), and a way too bubbly alien girl who's red freckles only reminded Roy of Wally's freckled cheeks. Thinking about it now, his odds weren't looking so great. Around the bottle went, slowing a bit before it finally found it's victim. A victim who hiccuped and shook his head so fast he began to blur.

"I'm with Wally..." Megan chirped up. "We should stop this, we're the only ones left..."

"And there's pizza over there!" Wally cried out, excited that there was still some meat lovers pie left over. 

The group disbanded and Wally was the first one to reach the kitchen. Roy began to wander off by himself, no longer wanting to do this anymore. He had  _far_ too much to drink, his vision was starting to go and the last thing he wanted was to show everyone how much of a lightweight he was. Even the skinny little speed-brat had more of a tolerance than he did.  _Damned speedster metabolism_ Roy thought bitterly. Really he shouldn't be complaining. He had watched Wally grow into himself, and now that he really embraced the fact that he was a charming and sweet and girls totally  _wanted_ him now, well, Wally simply became entirely irresistable. And he got the wicked pleasure of watching that boy work his magic tonight, albeit carelessly. 

Walking through the hallway, he noticed a huddled figure... _No, two figures_ and they were enjoying themselves.  _This whole thing was such a bad idea_ Roy called off in his head, trying to not stare as he walked by and  _Damn! You go, Dick!_ He began laughing, waching the young hero expertly take his time winning over the girl that Roy had only heard him crush on for years. And it seemed that the feelings were returned as the redheaded Batgirl hook her leg around Dick's waist. They might regret that in the morning, but Roy knew that Dick wouldn't take anything futher than where it was at now. Drunk or not, Roy knew Dick was the type of guy who preffered to make the first time special, and booze had no place in that plan. 

Roy continued walking and found himself feeling quite lost. Where was he? His head began to spun further, this queasiness errupting below his chest, in his ribs, making it hard to breathe without the urge to throw up. He found the closest doorway, holding himself up against the wall until his legs gave out. He slid to the floor, his hands holding his head, praying the pounding would stop. "You need another drink." A voice managed to squeak out and Roy pulled his eyelids open, finding freckled cheekbones and twinkling green eyes in front of him. Wally's beloved friend, his ever-faithful vodka, still in his hand as he pushed it forward under Roy's nose. The smell reminded him of a first aid kit, but still, he took a large swig, hoping Wally was right. "That's why people have bloody marys when they're hung over..."

Roy didn't question his reasoning, it seemed to be right. Still, even if it made it worse, perhaps Roy would pass out from it and not feel a thing. Either way, he furthered his inebriation already and there was no going back. "God how do you drink that? It tastes like something I should clean cuts with..." Roy admitted, unsure of how he even got the words out of his mouth without sounding like a total idiot. Wally laughed though, falling down next to him and leaning in close, resting his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy paid no mind to it though, actually enjoying the warmth of Wally's breath on his skin. Wally was a cuddler when he was perfectly sober, no doubt that little trait would be enhanced when you threw the influence of a few drinks ( _way more than a few_ ) into the mix. Wally preffered to be physically close to people. Dick liked to call him the team's little kitten, because he'd go from hyper active and bouncing off the walls to sleeping, vibrating  _purring even_ , curled up on the couch next to a beloved friend. He was the kind of boy  _everyone_ loved. And right now, Roy completely understood why. When Wally nuzzled into his neck, Roy learned that Wally smelled like cotton candy and sage somehow, and Roy could honestly drink it all in if it were possible. 

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings." Wally let off softly, his lips speaking against the skin of Roy's neck. "When I shook my head-"

"Like the blurred idiot you are? It's fine." How was he actually responding like this? Words were leaving his lips, just like he intended them to. But he didn't know how his thoughts were transferring from his brain to his vocal chords. He didn't even know his vocal chords worked. But he got surefire confirmation on that end when he felt Wally's lips brush against his ear, a groan slipping by without permission. He thought for a moment about telling Wally to not continue that idea, but the idea fell to waste when Wally's teeth nipped the sensitive skin under his jaw and he found himself rotating his hips towards the cause of his newfound discomfort. "Wally..."

"Hmm." He let out, trailing more kisses along Roy's cheek before finding his lips, claiming them softly. Too softly for Roy as he peeled himself off the wall, flipping to land inbetween Wally's legs as he deepened the kiss quckly, massaging his tongue against Wally's and smiling as he earned the slow roll of Wally's arrousal against his hips. "Yes, please..."

Roy had heard this rumor. A rumor that said a speedster's sexual drive was unrivaled. That they were just completely impossible to say no to, that the way they vibrated under their lover's touch was unparalleled. And the way Wally squirmed under Roy, he believed every single word, taking the liberty of wrapping his hands in Wally's hair, tugging fiercly as he bit Wally's lip, earning another cry from the younger. He pushed his hips downward, loving the heat he found in the friction. "Fuck this feels good..." Roy slipped a hand under Wally's shirt, secretly worshipping the thin coat of sweat that covered Wally's chest. He wondered what Wally would taste like and discovered that his body had beaten him to the punch, his tongue running along the side of Wally's neck, dipping into the hollow of his adam's apple, sucking gently while they both continued to grind against each other. 

"Roy, I need..." Roy understood, and continued to kiss Wally feverishly. He wouldn't stop, not until- "Uhnnn, God, Yes!" Wally was nearly screaming, forcing Roy to push his hand over Wally's mouth as Wally came undone. When he finally stilled, Roy removed his hands, smiling as pure bliss washed over the boy beneath him. "That was perfect."

Roy collapsed next to him, knowing full well what he was doing later when Wally had finally left him alone. "Mmhm."

Sitting there in silence, both heros smiled at nothing, not saying a word, not paying attention to the footsteps that came sounding from down the hall. The steps grew louder and Roy opened his eyes ( _when did he close them?_ ) to find Dick. A very fucked out looking Dick covered in pink lipstick and sex hair from what Roy assumed was the intense kissing session he had with Babs. He laughed, looking innocently at the two boys, clearly not understanding the irony in his words as he spoke. "Gotta love redheads..."

Wally and Roy turned to each other and began to laugh unconrollably. 


End file.
